overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Giblet
Giblet is a brown minion. In Overlord, he starts off as a regular minion and is then promoted to Forge Master. In Overlord: Minions, he is a member of an elite team of minions. History Giblet is a typical brown minion and one of the older ones. He was one of the first five minions commanded by the Third Overlord, and is noted to have been a bit mischievous, as when Gnarl was ordering the minions to be more careful with the Tower Heart he told Giblet "Giblet! I see you pretending to carry it with one claw!". He was later promoted to Forge Master, helping the Overlord forge new weapons and armour. It is unknown when, but Giblet was or is a member of the Special Forces Team of minions and serves as the leader and main melee fighter. He helped avert the Kindred Revival Crisis along with his fellow team members. After the disappearance of the Third Overlord, he, Gnarl and the rest of the minions retreat into the Netherworld. Upon the rise of the Fourth Overlord he returns to his position as Forge Master in the Netherworld Tower. Giblet's love of forging is so great, that when the Overlord retrieved the Reds to work in the Netherworld forge, Giblet as stated by Gnarl "Is shaking with excitement." Personality and Traits Giblet is noted to have a love of "bashing" things, and often disagrees with fellow Special Forces member Blaze on whether to burn or bash things. He is mischievous and tends to slack off a little bit, but is nonetheless always in the mood to bash something. Giblet also seems to have the habit of chewing on things. Skills Giblet is a very skilled melee fighter, and it is assumed he had no training and simply learned these skills from bashing and fighting various things. He is able to walk through heavy winds that would normally knock over most other minions. He also is very physically powerful, being able to defeat enemies with his bare claws and push heavy blocks that would normally require five minions to push. He is also very skilled at forging weapons and armour, helping the Overlord with these tasks. He wears a welding mask with two goggles and carries a Forge Hammer in place of his club after his promotion, and is assumed to be very skilled with both. Appearances Overlord: Minions Description Giblet is durable and tough and likes nothing better than to break things, kill things, or jump up and down on them, preferably all at the same time. A skilled melee fighter, he is the main fighter in the group. His technique lacks finesse, but it gets the job done. However, Giblet can sometimes be overenthusiastic and foolhardy, too eager to rush into a fight. Abilities He can push heavy objects, resist strong winds and his Special Ability is a strong head butt attack. He also chews on furniture. Trivia * Giblet vandalized the instruction manual for Overlord: Raising Hell. He marks several things in the book and includes an arrow pointing at one of the pictures with the words "This is me!" above the arrow. Curiously, the arrow points at a green minion in the picture when he is in fact a brown minion. Either there is a Green somewhere with the same name, or he is just an idiot. It is more likely that he is just an idiot, since Gnarl did once tell the Third Overlord that minion brains are "quite tiny". * He is a member of the Minion Special Forces and serves as leader. * He currently holds the title of Forge Master. ** Though in Overlord: Fellowship of Evil, it would appeare that a female green minion called Ricket have taken that role, what happend to Giblet is currently unknown. * He was one of the first minions controlled by the Third Overlord. * The box for the special pre-order figure at gamestop for the brown minion assumed to be Giblet looks somewhat more like a green minion, but is a brown minion. * Occasionally in Overlord II, when the Overlord approaches his throne, Gnarl will shout "Giblet! Don´t chew that!". * It is revealed in Overlord II, that Giblet is the second oldest minion after Gnarl. * Giblet apparently owed Gnarl 5 rat bladders. This is noted in Overlord: Dark Legend when Gnarl stated "Ah, I knew you would be back Lord. GIBLET! You owe me 5 rat's bladders!" This suggests that Giblet not only doubted the Overlord at times, but also the fact he may have a tendency to gamble. * Giblet has a problem with chewing on the furniture. Gnarl stated this in Overlord: Dark Legend saying, "Giblet! Have you been chewing on the funiture again?" * Giblet face seems to be covered in his appearances in'' Overlord'', Overlord 2. But looking at his stance and colour his face would resemble a brown minion. ru:Гиблет Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Overlord II Category:Overlord: Minions